


A Real Stretch of a Story

by FreightTrainFrank



Category: Hippa Linda | Freak Out | Stretch Panic (Video Game), Stretch Panic, Stretch Panic (Video Games)
Genre: Adaptation, Adventure, Boss Battles, Demons, Fantasy, Gen, Novelization, Sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreightTrainFrank/pseuds/FreightTrainFrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stretch Panic is definitely an interesting sort of game, but it was fairly obscure and there don't seem to be any fanfictions about it, so I decided to make one myself. This is intended as sort of a novelization of the game's story, with some bits expanded on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Thanks to anybody who may be reading this for deciding to check it out. What you're about to read is the tale of thirteen sisters and the unusual and strange occurrence that happened to them involving demons of Vanity and a sinister museum. Continue to the next chapter to begin reading the curious tale.


	2. Prologue

The sun was shining down as a young girl named Linda carried a huge stack of presents along the road. She grunted as she lifted the massive tower of gifts. "Let's see," she said to herself. "That's a present for Cindy, a present for Melody, a present for Susan, a present for Anne, a present for Samantha, a present for Sky, a present for Monica, a present for Fay, a present for Jelly, a present for Becky, a present for Cleo, and a present for-"

She was cut off by the sound of a truck approaching. It barreled down the road and sped past her, barely missing her. She fell backwards onto the sidewalk, dropping all of the presents all over the place. "Oh, well." she said. "At least none of them seem to be broken."

With that, she began picking up each of the presents again, catching a glimpse of the truck as it went over a distant hill.

Meanwhile, at a rather large house in a quiet neighborhood, twelve sisters were sitting around, impatiently waiting.

"What's taking her so long?" said Becky, a girl with large glasses, red hair, and buck teeth.

"Whatever it is, she better get here soon." said Susan, a girl with wavy green hair who was rather tall for her age. She was jumping up and down excitedly while spinning around. "I hope mine's the biggest and the best!"

"I hope that too." said Cindy,a girl with big orange pigtails, pockets lined with dynamite, and a large cigar in her mouth. "Big presents are the funnest to blow up!"

Susan briefly stopped spinning to shoot Cindy an angry look. "You come near my present and I'll punt you into another time zone!" she said.

"I'd like to see you try." said Cindy. "Wherever I'd land would be better then having to deal with you."

Then Fay, a teenage girl with excessive make up all over her face, said "Now, there's no need to argue when it's obvious that none of you will ever be as beautiful as me."

"Oh, will you shut up about your stupid face for once?" said Anne, a girl with black hair in a bun, a star-patterned black dress, and planet shaped earrings. 

"Not before you shut up about space!" said Fay. 

"Will all of you quiet down?" said Jelly, a chubby girl with lime green clothing "I haven't eaten in nearly half an hour, and I don't like to be bothered when I'm hungry."

The arguing continued until the sound of a truck horn sounded through the house. The sisters all looked out the window to see a big metal truck pull up to the house. On the side was the rather odd logo. It seemed to be of a grinning figure wrapped around a black heart.

A few seconds later, the door bell rang and the truck drove off. The sisters opened the door to see that the truck had left a box on the doorstep. Each side was about two feet across, and each side had the same logo of the grinning figure on it. 

"Did anybody remember ordering that?" asked Sky, a very short girl with blue hair and blue clothes.

"I sure didn't." said Cleo, a girl with black hair and a safari outfit.

"Maybe it's some sort of horrible ancient artifact from a nightmarish underworld. That would be awesome!" said Monica, a very thin girl with black hair covering her eyes and mostly black clothing.

"Maybe it's flammable." said Cindy. "Only one way to be sure." Walking up to the box, she took a bundle of dynamite from her pocket and held the fuse up to her cigar, only to be punted across the house by Susan.

"Oh, no you don't!" yelled Susan. "I don't know what's in here, but it's mine!" 

Susan was promptly picked up and thrown out of the way by Jelly, who grabbed the box and said "Whatever's in this box, I hope it's edib-"

Jelly was cut off by a shovel hitting her on the head as Cleo grabbed the box and said "Will you idiots be careful with this? It could be some sort of rare archaeological artifact worth millions of dollars."

Cleo then noticed a lit bundle of dynamite flying towards her face. An explosion shook the house as the sisters continued fighting over the box. 

Suddenly, a loud, extremely high pitched singing rang out, causing the other sisters to cover their ears. That's when Melody, a girl with a long white dress and bluish-green hair, grabbed the box.

"Perhaps the contents of this box will help me gather a larger audience." said Melody. 

She turned to take the box back to her room before Samantha, a young girl with long blonde hair and pink clothing, grabbed the other end of the box and tried to pull it away from Melody. 

"Let go, you little imp!" shouted Melody.

"What makes you think you deserve it?" said Samantha. 

"Silence!" shouted a voice as two arms grabbed the box Melody and Samantha were fighting over and lifted it up, lifting the two girls up as well.

"I'm the oldest sibling, I'm the eldest of the house, and thus the contents should belong to me!" shouted Sabrina, a girl who could best be described as tall. She lifted the box over her head as Melody and Samantha were still fighting over it.

Sabrina said "If you imbeciles do not relinquish the box this second, I'll-"

Suddenly, the box opened by itself, revealing a strange looking door that wasn't attached to anything. It floated to the floor and for a few seconds, didn't do anything.

Then, it started rumbling. Then, it opened.

The only thing that could be seen through the doorway was an empty white void. It started sucking in everything around it like a vortex. Melody, Samantha and Sabrina were the first to be pulled into the doorway, soon followed by the rest of the sisters. The whole house shook with the force of the vortex.

Meanwhile, Linda was approaching the house, carrying the stack of presents. She noticed that the windows of the house seemed to be emitting a bright while glow. She was wondering what it could be when the entire house exploded in a blinding white flash.

When the flash cleared, nothing was left of the house but a crater. Linda quickly set down the presents and rushed over. 

"Is everyone okay?" she desperately called into the crater. "Is anyone okay?" She gazed into the crater and saw a swirling white vortex. "What's happened? What's going on?"

Linda began to notice a pulling sensation around her neck and saw that her scarf was being sucked into the portal. She yelped and tried to pull it out, but the force of the vortex was too powerful and she was soon pulled into the blank white void along with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give the sisters human names different from their demon ones. For some like Samantha and Anne I didn't really need to change them at all and for others it was a bit more difficult. I realize it might be a bit awkward introducing so many characters at once but there will be considerable less characters focused on at once in later chapters.


	3. The Museum of Agony

When Linda awoke, she was in the middle of a seemingly endless white void. The only thing of note was a series of floating grey steps that spiraled upwards. She struggled to stand up as she looked upwards. The steps seemed to spiral upwards farther than she could see.

She took a step forward, and quickly realized that what she was standing on was also a grey step floating in the emptiness. She struggled to keep her balance as she took a step to the next platform and cautiously began climbing up the steps, having nowhere else to go. 

After climbing for what seemed like forever, she came across a huge, white and grey coloured building, floating in the empty space. The double doors were heavy and solid looking. Linda attempted to pull the door open, but it was just too heavy. She thought about how to open it, and suddenly her scarf lurched foreward and wrapped itself around the door handle. That's when Linda saw it.

The end of her scarf had transformed into a black hand with a staring yellow eye in the palm, staring right at her as it grasped the door handle. Linda nearly jumped back in surprise, but steadied herself. The scarf turned the door handle and pulled it open before returning to Linda's side.

Linda looked at the scarf with unease as she stepped inside the building

It appeared to be a museum of some sort, with pictures and exhibits lining the walls. These weren't ordinary exhibits, however. Unless ordinary exhibits consist of various images of people suffering in various ways. There were paintings, photographs, sculptures, fossils, even interactive exhibits of nothing but people suffering.

Linda walked through the museum, even more uneasy than before, when a voice abruptly appeared out of nowhere.

"Good evening, visitors. Welcome to the Museum of Agony. Do not touch any exhibits." 

Linda looked around for the source of the voice, but didn't see anything."

"Hello? Is anybody there?" she asked.

"Why hello, visitor." said the mysterious voice. "Feel free to visit any of our many exhibits. We recommend the Pain Plaza, or maybe the Suffering Section."

"I'm, uh, looking for my older sisters. There's twelve of them. Do you know where they might be?" asked Linda

"Oh, you're Linda Narcy? Your sisters are some of the most vain people we've seen in a while. We decided to give them all exactly what they want." said the voice.

"And what did they want?" asked Linda.

"They're your sisters, so you should probably already know what they all want. All of their selfish desires have been fulfilled, and we even turned them into demons, free of charge. They'll make great exhibits with all the pain and suffering they'll cause." said the voice.

"But my sisters would never do those kinds of things!" said Linda.

"Well, why don't you take a look at the exhibits and see for yourself if what you said is true. The first one should be right down the hall on your left." said the voice.

"Alright, and you know what?" said Linda, looking up at the ceiling. "I'm going to rescue all twelve of them, no matter what gets in my way."

There was no response from the mysterious voice, so Linda walked into the hallway leading to the first exhibit, her transformed scarf trying to grasp at the painting and sculptures along the way.


	4. Cinder

Linda walked down the hallway, looking at her scarf as it tried to grasp at nearly everything they passed by. She wasn't certain what had happened to it, but it didn't seem dangerous for now. 

At the end of the hallway was a circular room with a big yellow bell in the center. Four doors lined the circular wall, each marked with a different name. "Cinder", "Spinner," "Miss Mecca", and "Siren".

Linda looked at all the names, and "Cinder" was the one closest to one of her sister's names, so she chose that one. Walking up to the door, her scarf reached forward and pulled it open.

The room the door lead to was vibrantly decorated with orange and red colours, and various pictures of fire and explosions. There were also various pictures of Cindy, some of which of moments Linda remembered.

One picture was of Cindy lighting Fay's hair on fire when she was asleep. Another was of Cindy replacing the candles on Samantha's birthday cake with sticks of dynamite. A third was of the whole family taking a photo. Cindy was on the left, the tip of the cigar in her mouth sparkling. Linda recalled that the photo was taken seconds before a mysterious gas leak explosion.

There was also a statue of Cindy standing atop a pile of explosives, juggling lit bombs. Another statue was of her sitting on a giant firework and lighting the fuse with her cigar. 

The most noticeable thing in the room was the massive boiler in the center. It constantly rumbled and shook, like it was seconds away from exploding. There was also an orange glow behind the door. Linda cautiously walked up and opened the boiler's door to see a swirling orange portal inside.

Linda took a deep breath before stepping into the portal. In a flash of orange, she felt herself falling for several seconds.

She came to a sudden stop when she fell right onto some grass. Getting up, she looked around to see she was now in a vast grassy plain with trees of all types. 

She walked around for a bit and came across a small village in a shallow valley. The houses were all simple looking and colourfully painted. Linda wondered why a place like this was in Cindy's exhibit.

The question was answered when a tree suddenly burst into flames and crumbled into ashes. Linda looked at the other trees to see if they were about to catch fire as well. They didn't seem to be combusting. Linda continued walking and stopped when she heard a noise behind her.

She turned to see a large red bat covered in flames flying right for her. Linda dodged out of the way and as the bat flew past her, her scarf reached out and grabbed the bat, stretching it's burning wing out before flinging it into the sky.

Several more bats flew towards Linda, who took cover behind a rock as her scarf lashed out and smacked the bats out of the air. They fell to the ground and burned to ash.

Linda wasn't sure whether it was her who made the scarf do that or the scarf acting on it's own. She continued walking through the forest, dodging the periodically exploding trees. A few of them shot up into the sky and exploded like fireworks. 

Linda walked down into the valley and walked into one of the houses. There was only one room, and it consisted of a dinner table covered in food, all of them extremely spicy looking. There was also a giant jug of hot chocolate. Linda looked at the food curiously. Some of them were half eaten, with what looked like very deep bite marks in them. Just then, a thought entered Linda's mind. One that wasn't her own.

"Jelly sure seems to be mad that I poured hot sauce into her soup. She really doesn't know anything about good food. She's been mad at me since I blew up the microwave, come to think of it."

Linda could guess pretty easily who's thought it was, but she wasn't sure why it was going through her mind. She left the house and went into another one. It consisted only of a desk with a deck of cards, a book, a candle, and a model cabin made out of matchsticks . Linda first checked the deck of cards. Instead of the regular pictures, they all had pictures of the same strange kind of grinning creature that was on the side of that truck. The book was filled with writings that seemed to be about various fires and explosions Cindy has been responsible for. 

As she looked at the candle, another thought entered Linda's mind that was not her own.

"It's almost Becky's birthday. Maybe I should get her a rocket launcher or a new wrench. She can't seem to find her old one after the time I ashed my cigar into her robot's fuel tank. Becky didn't like that, but it did make for a pretty awesome explosion!"

The model cabin seemed to be rather ordinary compared to the other things, but there was a stick of glue next to it, which Linda picked up and put in her pocket. After checking to make sure there wasn't anything else out of the ordinary in the house, she left to try another one.. This one contained an old, flickering tv set that showed several videos of campfires. Linda changed the dial, and it changed to several videos of fireworks. A few turns of the dial, and it seemed to be a montage of all the presents Cindy ever gave for Christmas and Birthdays. Most of them involved fire and explosives, of course. One in particular was from the year that Susan got a present from Cindy that ended up blasting her into another country. As Linda changed the channel, yet another one of Cindy's thoughts entered her mind.

"I don't know why Sky's always going on about being so short. I'm older than her and I'm not much taller."

After trying a few more houses and hearing a few more strange thoughts, Linda came to a large, rather colourful house right in the middle of the valley. It was decorated to look like a small castle, with towers with spirals on each of the corners. On the center of the roof was a large tower that seemed to double as a chimney, as smoke was coming from it. As Linda approached, the sky darkened from a sunny day to a cloudy night. The smoke from the chimney began to form into the shape of Cindy. The smokey form of Cindy turned to face Linda and smiled wickedly at her. The smokey form of Cindy then stuck its tongue out at Linda before dissipating.

A few seconds later, the smoke from the chimney began to twist and swirl until it was a tornado of smoke that took up half the sky. As the tornado swirled around, small smoke clouds emerged from it and floated towards Linda. Suddenly, a lightning bolt shot out from the cloud, striking the ground near Linda. Linda quickly ran out of the way as the clouds followed after her, trying to fry her with lightning.

Linda dodged the lightning as she tried to figure out how to deal with the tornado. As she was running, she came across a relatively large rock and an idea came to her. Her scarf picked up the rock as she started running towards the smoke tornado in the chimney. The tornado picked her up and started hurling around. Linda looked through the smoke to the eye of the tornado and carefully dropped the rock right into the center. 

The smoke cleared away as the rock fell into the chimney and clogged it up. Linda fell onto the ground as the smoke clouds that were shooting lightning disappeared as well. With that taken care of, She walked up to the door of the house and opened it.

There was only one room in the house, and it was rather sparse, the only two things of note being a large flower-shaped chandelier hanging from the ceiling and a crackling brick fireplace in the back of the room. There was a large stone covering for the fireplace, but it was currently pulled up. Pink pillars lined the walls, and in between them were arch shaped windows.

As Linda walked inside and closed the door, she heard a faint giggle in the air. 

"Well, well, look who's finally here. Linda, it's so nice to see you. I've been waiting to set something other than a tree or a bat on fire." 

Linda quickly recognized that it was Cindy talking.

"Cindy?" said Linda, looking around. "Is that you?"

"Sure is. But apparently, I'm called Cinder now. At least that's what those weird voices said. Eh, whatever, close enough to my real name. Anyway, what do you want?" said Cindy

"I'm uh, here to rescue you?" said Linda, somewhat nervous.

Cindy said "That won't be necessary. I'm as happy as I ever was right now. Well, as long as you're here..."

Linda could see the faint outline of a figure in the flames of the fire place. A loud cackle filled the air as the figure leapt out and landed right in front of Linda, causing the house to shake.

It was indeed Cindy, or Cinder as she was currently known, but she was very different from when Linda had last seen her. She was now far bigger, easily towering over Linda, and most of that was her massive round head, almost twice as big as her body. Her skin was now a dark grey, and her eyes were blank white little dots. Her hair was now an odd magenta, and her huge pigtails reached to the floor. 

Clenched between her huge shark-like teeth was a gargantuan, hugely fat pink and purple cigar, easily three times or more bigger than Linda. The cigar's tip was glowing an ever changing rainbow of colours, and on the cigar's label was once again the image of the strange grinning figure. She was wearing a rainbow coloured dress, and a large crown made out of fireworks and sticks of dynamite.

Cinder grinned, showing off her razor-sharp teeth. "...how do you like my new look?" she asked.

Linda stepped back and said "Uh, well, I think it's a little too... fiery. Are you sure you don't want me to find a way to change you back?"

Cinder laughed and said "Why would I ever want to be changed back? Those weird voices made me what I always wanted to be. A powerful embodiment of fire and explosions, vaporizing and incinerating everything in sight!" She grinned even wider, her teeth so shiny that Linda could almost see her reflection in it. The lit end of Cinder's cigar glowed a bright orange as the smoke coming from it changed shape to form the smoky image of bombs, dynamite, torches and campfires. Cinder gestured to her crown and said "I'm the Baroness of Burning and Bombs, and if you want to stop me, you'll have to do a lot better than that." 

Cinder said "Now then, let's see, would it be funner to throw you into an active volcano, or feed you to a firebat? Ah well, I'll wing it and see where to go from there."

With that, Cinder rushed straight at Linda and smacked into her with a headbutt, knocking Linda right into the closed door. Linda got up and saw Cinder, still grinning widely. Cindy opened her mouth, revealing it to be a strange rainbow colour similar to the inside of a jawbreaker, and spat out a big orange ball of fire that bounced along the floor. Linda dodged out of the way as the fire flew into the wall and burned out.

Linda said "Alright, if you want a fight, I guess I'll have to give you one."

The scarf picked up the burned out fireball and flung it right at Cinder. It smacked right into her mouth and caused her to reel back. Cinder said "So that's how you want to go, huh? Well, try some of this."

Cinder leapt into the air and landed right next to Linda. She then turned her head rapidly, causing the tree-sized cigar in her mouth to smack into Linda like a club and launch her into the air. Linda hit her head on the ceiling before falling back to the floor, where Cinder again smacked her with her cigar, this time across the house. Linda crashed right into a wall, barely missing the fireplace. Linda was dazed, but managed to get up and regain her balance.

Cinder frowned and said "Phooey. It would have been neat to see you burned to a crisp. Oh well, guess I'll just have to try another method."

Cinder shook her head around, causing some dynamite and fireworks to fly off of her crown. She giggled before using her cigar to light all the fireworks and pointing them straight at Linda.

In a flurry of sparks, the fireworks all shot off, aiming right for Linda. Linda dived out of the way, but right before the final firework flew past her, her scarf reached out and grabbed it. Linda yelped as the firework started flying all around the house, dragging her and her scarf along for the ride. The firework flew around the chandelier a few times before veering down and crashing right into Cinder, exploding in her face.

Cinder said "Hah, do you really think a couple little explosions are enough to defeat me? I've barely been singed by more powerful explosions than that even before I got these new powers. Plus, I still have plenty of tricks left. For example..."

Cinder took off her crown and rolled it along the floor like it was a giant wheel, straight towards Linda. Linda attempted to get out of the way, but tripped over her own scarf, causing the crown to smack right into her and ricochet back onto Cinder's head.

Cinder grinned and said "And here's another trick."

Cinder chomped down on her cigar as the glowing tip changed to a fiery blend of red, orange and yellow. The smoke coming from it took on the shape of an evil smile as Cinder exhaled a gigantic cloud of smoke that completely filled the house. It smelled rather strange, like a mix of gunpowder, gasoline, and chili peppers. 

It was nearly impossible for Linda to see through all the smoke, so she carefully walked around, trying to see where Cinder was. Suddenly, a fireball shot out of the smoke and past Linda, singing her hat slightly. She looked around to see where the fireball came from, but she was soon hit from behind. She heard Cinder's laugh before something else hit her, this time on the head. She tried to defend herself, but she wasn't able to see where the attacks were coming from. 

Another ball shaped object flew from the smoke towards Linda, who reflexively caught in just in time to see that it was a bomb with a lit fuse. After it painfully exploded in her face, the smoke seemed as though it was started to clear, but Linda soon saw that it was actually all condensing into a big ball of dense smoke in the middle of the room.

"You better hope you were good at soccer." said Cinder, before headbutting the ball of smoke and smacking it right towards Linda's direction. Linda couldn't get up in time to dodge, but her scarf smacked the ball of smoke back towards Cinder, who manged to smack it with her crown. The scarf hit the smoke ball with a backhand smack back towards Cinder, who hit it like a baseball with the cigar in her mouth.

After a few more rallying hits, Linda's scarf hit the smoke ball right into Cinder's open mouth, knocking her back into a wall. Cinder's head spun around dizzily as smoke seeped from her mouth. 

She stood up and adjusted her crown before glaring at Linda. "You just won't stop trying to spoil my fun, will you? Well, I'm not done yet!"

Cinder closed her eyes and gently grasped her head with her hands. Her crown glowed a bright shade of orange and Linda watched as two sparks flew from the tip of her cigar and stopped in midair, floating like tiny orbs of light. The sparks slowly floated to the ends of Cinder's pigtails. The ends of the pigtails then ignited in flames, as Cinder opened her eyes and laughed uproariously before spinning around on her toes. She spun faster and faster in place until she was practically a tornado of pure flames.

Cinder's laughter continued to fill the air as she heading towards Linda, still basically indistinguishable from a cyclone of fire. Linda ran away from Cinder as fast as she could, but fireballs started flying from the fire tornado in all directions. Linda dodged the swarm of fireballs as they bounced along the floor and off the walls. The tornado of flames spun all around the room, bouncing off of walls and causing the house to shake. Linda hid in one of the corners and watched as Cinder started to gradually slow down before finally spinning out and falling over dizzily in the middle of the room.

As Linda stepped out of the corner and saw that Cinder was too dizzy to get up, she looked at the dynamite on her crown and got an idea. Her scarf carefully plucked each of the giant sticks of dynamite from the crown before gluing them all to the cigar still in Cinder's mouth. She then tied all of the dynamite fuses into a bundle before letting the bundle of fuses fall onto the tip of Cinder's cigar and stepping back. 

"Hey, Cinder." she said.

Cinder stood up dizzily and looked around "What?" 

A sizzling noise filled the air and Cinder looked to see several huge sticks of dynamite, seconds away from exploding, were glued to her cigar. 

"Uh oh."

An explosion filled the room. Linda dived out of the way as the loud blast shook the whole house. When the explosion had cleared, Cinder was covered in soot, her cigar and crown were gone, and she looked madder than ever. Her eyes lit up like shooting stars as she trudged over to Linda and grabbed her by her scarf.

"That's it!" yelled Cinder, lifting Linda into the air. "All this fighting has made me pretty hungry. I think I know just the thing to help settle the fire in my stomach."

Linda gulped as Cinder opened her mouth as wide as it would go, exposing her oddly coloured mouth, and a giant uvula at the back of it. Cinder then tossed Linda into the air and caught her in her mouth, swallowing her down. Linda grimaced and closed her eyes as she was pulled down the throat, which felt like falling down a chimney with a fire at the bottom. 

Linda landed on something that felt like a rock, so she opened her eyes to see that she was now in a strange, somewhat small cavern-like chamber. This was most likely Cinder's stomach. Only instead of stomach acid, it was filled with red hot magma. Linda was on a small rock barely large for her to stand on. The magma bubbled and churned as Linda could hear Cinder's laughter all around her. 

"Have fun roasting in there for all eternity." said Cinder, her voice coming from all sides. "I'll be busy finding somebody else to burn to ashes. That is after a find I replacement for the cigar and crown you destroyed."

Linda looked around for a way to get out of the stomach,but the heat was unbearable. Linda struggled to stand up as she desperately looked around. The only source of light was the magma, and it was constantly churning. 

Linda continued looking around. There didn't seem to be anything of note on the stomach walls. Neither did there seem to be anything on the rock she was standing on. There also wasn't anything in the magma itself. 

She checked her pockets for anything that might help her. The only things in her pockets were a pencil, which quickly burst into flames and disintegrated, and a stick of glue, which started to melt in her hands, so she just dropped it into the lava

In all the looking for ways to escape, Linda finally realized she hadn't thought to look straight up. When she finally did, she saw the chimney-like esophagus, and at the very top, the large uvula. Linda got an idea that she wasn't sure was going to work, but she decided to try it anyway. Her scarf carefully reached up the esophagus, and grabbed onto the uvula. Then, with one swift motion, it pulled it downwards, stretching the uvula so so much that it was practically in the stomach.

As soon the uvula was stretched, Linda heard gagging and retching sounds and before she was forced up the esophagus and spat out of Cinder's mouth, shooting like a fiery comet across the house before crashing into the chandelier and breaking it. 

Linda dropped to the floor and stood up. Her clothes and hair were singed at points, and she had a few burn marks, but she was just glad to be out of Cinder's volcano of a stomach. With the chandelier broken, the fireplace was now glowing far more noticeable. Linda looked at Cinder, and saw that she was clutching her head and groaning. 

Linda walked up to her as her scarf balled itself into a fist. "Sorry, Cindy." she said. "But it's about time you learned that fire can be dangerous!"

With that, the scarf shot forward and uppercutted Cinder right in the chin, sending her flying right into the fireplace. The scarf then pulled the metal covering over the fireplace before returning to Linda's side. 

Soon, the walls seemed to be expanding as the entire house started rumbling progressively more violently. Sensing a good time to exit, Linda dashed out of the house's front door and and didn't stop to look back until she was out of the valley and behind a tree.

When she did look back, she saw that the chimney, along with the rest of the house, was slowly expanding with pressure, like a volcano ready to erupt. Linda barely had time to plug her ears when the house exploded in a deafening blast, shooting Cinder out the chimney and far off into the night sky. Cinder flew higher and higher into the dark sky, a trail of fire following her like a comet. Just as she was about to reach the height of her ascent, she exploded in the starry sky, like the biggest and brightest firework Linda had ever seen, shooting multicouloured streaks of light in all directions. 

When the explosion had finally cleared, Linda looked around to see tiny bits of fire rain from the sky. Just then, everything suddenly went white.

Linda woke up, back in Cindy's exhibit of the museum. She was standing in front of the orange portal. Slowly and steadily, each of the statues and paintings in the room began to glow orange before turning to a mass of orange energy and flying into the boiler that held the portal. With each mass of energy that flew in, the boiler began glowing a brighter orange and shaking more. When the fire mass of energy flew in, the boiler exploded, blasting Linda into the wall. 

Linda looked and saw an orange apparition floating in the space where the boiler was. It looked just like Linda remembered Cindy as looking like, with large pigtails, explosives in her pockets, and a large cigar in her mouth. The only difference, of course, was that she was orange, translucent, and floating in the air.

"Wow, that was so cool!" yelled Cindy.

"Cindy?" said Linda. "You're not mad I blew you up?"

"Well, I am a little mad." said Cindy. "But I mostly just thought it was fun. I mean, I've made so many different things explode, and it was cool to finally have it happen to me!"

Linda scratched her head "So you enjoyed being blasted out of a chimney and exploding like a firework?"

Cindy nodded and said "Sure did! Plus, the rest of the fight was pretty fun as well. Sorry about eating you, by the way."

Linda said "Oh, it's fine. You were possessed or something, right?"

"Nah, not really." said Cindy. 

"O-oh." said Linda, not really sure what to say. "So, our other sisters, were they transformed too?"

"Think so, said Cindy. "Haven't really seen them in a while."

"Alright," said Linda. "So, now that you're not a demon or whatever you were anymore, are you gonna try to return to your normal body?"

"Probably eventually." said Cindy. "But for now I'm gonna see if there's anything neat to do while I'm a soul."

"Okay. Well, I'm gonna try to find our other sisters. See you later, hopefully." Linda waved to Cindy, her scarf doing the same, before exiting the room and going back out to the circular hall.


	5. Spinner

Linda looked at the remaining three doors in the room, deciding which one to enter. As she was looking around, a voice emerged from the ceiling, the same one Linda heard when she first entered the museum.

"It seems you've managed to shut down one of the museum's exhibits. That's not especially much of a setback, there's still eleven more. Besides, Cinder was far too carelessly destructive to be particularly effective. Most of the rest are considerably more focused in their vanity, and they will make better exhibits."

When the voice finished speaking, there was a loud click noise.

Linda decided to enter the door marked "Spinner". When she did, she found herself in a room decorated with dark blues and greens. Like Cindy's room, there were Paintings all along the walls. One was of Susan running on a treadmill, which Linda remembered as the time Becky tried to power the whole neighborhood with Susan's running. As Linda recalled, it resulted in Susan falling off the treadmill and the entire neighborhood losing power. Another painting was of Linda holding a football in place as Susan ran towards it, preparing to punt the football. Linda's memory of what happened afterwards consisted of flying across a football field at a very fast speed. Yet another painting was of Susan bouncing on a trampoline. Linda remembered that this was the time Susan attempted bounce high enough to reach the moon. She ended up hitting a helicopter.

There was a statue of Susan kicking a soccer ball bigger than her head, and another statue of Susan spinning around with her hands outstretched. In the center of the room was a large trampoline, right above a swirling green vortex in the ceiling. Sensing what she had to do, Linda jumped onto the trampoline and bounced up into the vortex.

When the vortex cleared, Linda was standing in a flat grassy plain, similar to Cindy's realm. There didn't seem to be anything in sight, until Linda turned around, that is.

She saw a colossal tower, reaching so high into the sky that Linda couldn't see the top. It was a vibrant rainbow colour, and windows lined some of the walls. There were also a few balconies, flagpoles, and battlements. There were two double doors at the tower's base. Linda pulled them open with her scarf and walked inside.

The interior was just as brightly coloured as the exterior. A rainbow coloured spiral staircase stretched upwards, and potted plants lined the walls. Linda started walking up the spiral staircase, looking out the windows as she did so. There seemed to be nothing outside but an endless flat expanse of grass.

Walking further up the spiral staircase, Linda noticed that each of the steps on the staircase produced a different xylophone sound when she stepped on it. When she walked up the staircase at a continuous pace, it played a strange little xylophone tune.

After a few minutes of walking up the staircase, One of Susan's thoughts entered her mind.

"Melody might be annoying sometimes, but that piano she owns is real fun for jumping on. Wonder why she gets so mad about it."

After the thought left her mind, Linda heard a loud fluttering sound from outside the tower. She looked out the window, but didn't see anything. 

She reached the top of the staircase, but she wasn't even halfway up the tower. Looking around for a way to get up, she saw a cloud right outside a window. It seemed almost solid for cloud. Linda's scarf reached out and touched it, and it seemed to be solid, at least as solid as a cotton ball.

Linda nervously climbed out the window and onto the cloud, and felt that it was solid enough to stand on. Looking up at the massive tower, she saw many other clouds floating next to it. Linda jumped onto the nearest cloud and bounced off of it like a trampoline onto another one. Bouncing off of cloud after cloud, Linda ascended along the outside of the tower, which was even taller than it looked on the ground. 

Higher up the tower she went, eventually climbing higher above ground than most airplanes. The clouds gradually got flatter and closer together, but they were just as solid and easy to walk on. Linda was standing on a ring of clouds around the tower when she noticed that there were crossbow turrets sticking out of the tower. Suddenly, they all began shooting at her. Linda ran along the clouds, dodging the crossbow bolts as they flew at her. She hurried up, climbing the clouds higher. 

She found another window in the tower and climbed inside. She was in a rainbow-coloured kitchen. Out of curiosity, Linda opened the fridge and saw it was full of fresh fruits, candy, soda, and energy bars. Linda also saw a strange fruit that seemed to be constantly changing colours. Linda hadn't eaten anything since before she got transported to the museum, so she was almost tempted to eat it. However, she decided not to when considering all the possible bad outcomes that could potentially result from eating food that came from a place like this. 

When she shut the door, another one of Susan's thoughts entered her mind.

"Sky's always complaining about being so short. Maybe if she worked out some more, she could jump high enough that it wouldn't matter."

When the thought left her mind, Linda climbed a nearby ladder to the room on the upper floor.

She was in a rather spacious room that was filled with barbells, treadmills, trampolines, punching bags, and strangely, targets hanging from the ceiling, even though they were too high to reach and there didn't seem to be any bows or arrows nearby. There was also a hole in the ceiling.

Just then, another one of Susan's thoughts entered Linda's mind.

"Why does Samantha always insist on putting glue on the bottom of my shoes every April Fool's? Does she really think it's funny every time?"

Linda looked around for a way to ascend further up the tower when she saw a see-saw. She got an idea, and stood on one end of the see saw. Her scarf grabbed the large weight in the room, and dropped it on the other end.

In an instant, Linda was launched into the air and through the hole in the ceiling. She soared up the tower at incredible speeds. She sped past multiple rooms, but she was going too fast to see what any of them looked like. She ascended rapidly towards a ceiling, but her scarf shot out and grabbed a rafter, causing Linda to come to a stop just in time to avoid hitting the ceiling. She saw a window nearby, and that there was a balcony on the outside of the tower. Using her scarf, she swung back and forth from the rafters until she built up enough momentum that when her scarf let go, she flew out the window and landed on the balcony outside.

She was so high in the air that she couldn't see the ground at all through the clouds below her, but she still wasn't at the top of the massive tower. next to the balcony was a rickety wooden staircase that wrapped around the side of the tower, going upwards. Linda sighed before stepping onto the staircase and beginning to climb it. 

After a few minutes of climbing the wooden staircase, Linda heard a rapid fluttering sound behind her accompanied by a high-pitched "Wheeeeeeeeee!" 

She quickly turned around and saw a blurring shape flying right past her and up towards the top of the tower. Linda started running up the staircase after it, which loudly creaked with every step. a few planks fell off the staircase and all the way back to the ground. Linda ran upwards and upwards, only slowing down slightly when she noticed a part of the tower that was rather concerning.

Attached to either side of that section of the tower were two stone structures that seemed to be made of rainbow-coloured rock. Each structure had a heavy metal chain attached to it, with a humongous spiked ball made of some sort of gemstone attached to the end of the chain. The structures resembled a pair wrecking balls, but much more ornate. Linda looked at them for a while, when suddenly they started moving on their own.

One of the heavy wrecking balls swung right next to Linda, smashing part of the staircase behind her. Linda quickly sprinted up the stairs, splinters of wood falling with every step. The wrecking balls swung at Linda every few seconds, smashing parts of the tower every time they did so. Linda dodged them just barely, her scarf shielding her from the derbies of the tower. 

She ran until she got to the structures that were holding up the wrecking balls. She leapt from the staircase onto one of them and waited a few seconds. The structure shifted and the wrecking ball attached to it swung upwards and right towards Linda, who jumped off just before the wrecking ball smashed into the structure attaching it to the tower, crushing it to pieces. Bits of chain and chunks of stone flew into the air as the humongous gemstone ball fell off of the tower and all the way down to the ground. 

Linda jumped onto the remaining structure and repeated the process, making the giant stone structure smash itself to pieces with its own wrecking ball. With those out of the way, Linda hurried up the stairs. 

The stairs came to an abrupt stop in front of yet another cloud. Linda stepped onto it, and it carried her like an elevator along the tower. After a short ride, Linda was finally at the tower's top. 

The top of the tower was the most colourful area of the whole building, even considering how colourful the rest of it was. It was a bowl-shaped structure with several miniature spiretop towers attached to the sides. A rainbow coloured arch stretched from one end of the top to another. 

Linda jumped off the cloud and down into the bowl-shaped structure. She heard the fluttering noise from before behind her, but this time it was even louder. She turned around, and jumped back in shock when she saw what it was.

Fluttering in the air in front of her was perhaps the strangest creature Linda had ever seen. It looked vaguely like one of those bird-desk toys, only its head was shaped like a pickaxe, it had constantly fluttering wings that looked like those of a butterfly, and it had a long tail with a smooth metal orb at the end.

"Hello, Linda, what brings you to my magical playground!?" said the creature, in a rapid, shaky voice.

"Is this your tower?" said Linda, standing up. "Susan?"

"I'm not called Susan anymore, I'm called Spinner!" yelled the creature, still speaking as rapidly as possible.

Linda said "Is it because you-"

"Because I like to spin!" yelled Spinner, as she twirled around in a mid-air somersault. 

"Well, that's great, and all, but we need to-"

"Don't you want to come join me and have fun spinning and flying around!?" said Spinner, zipping around the air.

"We need to get you out of that form and back into your, uh, regular one." said Linda.

"Why do you want that, when it's so much funner to be spinning around!" said Spinner, fluttering her wings.

"Because you've been turned into a demon, or something." said Linda.

"I don't want to go back to being a human, I want to be free to fly and spin around forever and ever!" Spinner was flying a bit closer to Linda now, who started to back away.

"You know, Cindy was also like that, but I managed to turn her back to normal. Err, relatively speaking, of course."

"You're never gonna turn me back to normal!" said Spinner. "And nobody's ever gonna be able to turn you back to normal after I smash you into a quadrillion pieces!"

Spinner soared headfirst straight at Linda, who jumped out of the way, causing Spinner to smash her head into the wall of the arena. Spinner grunted as she flew into the sky and twirled around before shooting straight into the floor head first. The impact caused a shockwave that knocked Linda off of her feet as Spinner lifted her tail into the air. In an instant, spikes protruded out of the iron ball tail, giving it the appearance of a morning star. With a quick somersault, the mace-tail slammed right into Linda, smashing her into the solid technicolor floor. 

Linda's head hurt so bad that she couldn't even stand up, but she heard Spinner's voice behind her. 

"Hehehehehe! It's so much fun to beat you senseless! Maybe I can make it a national sport!"

"What?" said Linda groggily. "What nation would it be the sport of?"

"Whichever nation this tower is in! Whatever, time to continue bashing you into nothingness!" yelled Spinner.

Linda slowly got to her feet just in time to see Spinner fly up right in front of her. Spinner flashed a grin before she began repeatedly hitting Linda on the head with her pickaxe-shaped beak like a chicken eating corn. Linda covered her head, but that wasn't enough to stop Spinner from hitting her. Eventually. her scarf reached out to block Spinner's beak before flicking the strange bird into a wall. 

Spinner got up and angrily growled before turning on her side and spinning around horizontally in the air. Linda ducked underneath as Spinner twirled like a carousel. 

Spinner was still twirling around as she flew straight towards Linda, who jumped into the air to dodge Spinner just as she smashed beak-first into the floor. 

Linda watched as Spinner struggled to get her beak unstuck from the floor. When Spinner finally managed to get her beak out, there was still a chunk of rock stuck to it, which she shook off before yelling "You think you're pretty clever, don't you!? Well, let's see if you clever enough to avoid being dived bombed from orbit!"

Spinner flew higher into the sky, but Linda's scarf shot out and grabbed her by the tail, causing Linda to be pulled into the air as Spinner flew higher.

Linda held onto her scarf as Spinner flew higher and higher into the sky. "Get off me!" yelled Spinner, trying to shake the scarf off. Linda slowly climbed up the scarf as she made sure not to get thrown off by Spinner shaking her tail. Linda looked down a few times, and the height was so dizzying that she struggled to keep climbing up.

Eventually, Linda managed to climb onto Spinner's back, her scarf still grabbing onto Spinner's tail. 

"Get off, get off, get off!" shouted Spinner, swinging her tail around. Spinner reared her head back, hitting Linda with the back of her head. Linda nearly lost her footing but regained her balance by grabbing the middle part of Spinner's tail

Spinner's tail swung towards Linda, who jumped backwards and off of Spinner's back, hanging on by her scarf. As a result, Spinner's tail smacked right into her own head. Spinner growled as the spikes on her tail retracted. Linda climbed back onto Spinner's back as her scarf grabbed the heavy iron end of the bird-creature's tail. Her scarf then pulled back the tail, which stretched like an elastic band. 

"What are you doing?!" asked Spinner.

"Oh, nothing much, just a psychics test." said Linda. Her scarf let go of Spinner's tail just as Linda jumped off the strange bird's back. Spinner's tail snapped back into place, which coupled with the heavy weight of both her head and her tail, caused her to begin involuntarily somersaulting rapidly in the air. 

Linda fell through the air and back towards the top of the tower. Her scarf grabbed onto one of the spires just as she fell past it, and she began climbing up her scarf and back onto the top of the tower. She soon heard Spinner's yelling as she twirled down from the sky and crashed into another spire, getting her bead stuck in it.

Linda climbed back onto the top of the tower and watched as Spinner once again struggled to get her bead unstuck. 

"When I get out of this, you'll be sorry!" yelled Spinner. As she tried to get unstuck, a crack formed in the tower. Spinner managed to pry her beak out of the tower, taking a giant chunk of stone with it. Spinner was unable to keep flying with the giant rock stuck to her beak, and promptly plummeted.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Spinner, falling the long way back to the ground. A loud thud was heard shortly after. 

Linda felt the whole tower shake as the crack in the tower began to grow bigger and bigger. She saw that the cloud that took her to the top of the tower was still there as she leapt off of the tower and onto the cloud. Chunks of rock fell off of the tower, and soon the whole building came crashing down, leaving behind a heap of rainbow-coloured rubble.

Everything suddenly went white and Linda woke up in Susan's exhibit of the museum. All of the paintings and statues in the room glowed a light green before they all turned into masses of energy and flew towards the middle of the room, combing into a larger mass. The mass of energy bounced up and down on the trampoline a few times before the trampoline glowed green and combined with the energy mass. 

The mass of energy then bounced all over the room before turning into the light green, translucent apparition that looked just like Susan, with wavy green hair, and a frame that was quite tall and lanky for her age..

"I feel kinda tired." said Susan. "Maybe I shouldn't be that hyperactive all the time."

"Well, to be fair, you aren't usually as hyper as you were when you were that bird-thing." said Linda. "But, you know, maybe you don't have to go on a two hour midnight run every night."

"Eh, maybe." said Susan. "I guess I could take a break for now, that fight was probably great exercise." 

Susan looked around a bit and said "Although, this museum could be a fun place to fly around."

"Judging by the exhibits I've seen so far, I'm not so sure about that." said Linda.

"Well, either way, good luck freeing all our other sisters, or whatever you're trying to do. Being a bird, or whatever I was, was pretty fun, but it's nice to have opposable thumbs again."

"Thanks, I'll see you later." said Linda, her scarf waving to Susan. Linda headed back to the hallway.


	6. Miss Mecca

Linda again looked around the circular hall for a door to go into. She decided to enter the one marked "Miss Mecca."

When she entered, she was in a room that resembled a factory, with gadgets and machinery on the walls. The pictures on the wall included one of the time Becky accidentally caused Cindy to get electrocuted during an experiment that was held during a storm. On the plus side, watching a bolt of lightning light Cindy's cigar was kinda cool.

Another picture was of the time Becky built a machine designed to make ice cream that ended up freezing Samantha solid. It took a few weeks to thaw her out.

Yet another picture was of the time Becky made a robot that was supposed to play football. It ended up nearly stepping on Susan. It did end up winning the game, though.

The statues in the room were on closer inspection actually animatronic, with visible bolts and rivets. One was an animatronic Becky working on a strange machine. Another was an animatronic Becky looking through a microscope.

At the center of the room were two Tesla coils with a glimmering yellow portal inbetween them. Linda knew the routine as she stepped inside the swirling portal.

She felt herself falling for a few seconds before landing on some grass. She was again in a grassy plain, but this time it was in the middle of a cloudy night. A few dozen meters in front of her was a monumental metallic building that was covered in constantly whirring gears. Becky had built things before, but none came close to the humongous factory.

Linda approached the building and looked at the heavy steel door. Her scarf reached out and slowly pulled it open, causing a high pitched creaking noise.

Walking inside, she saw a small metallic room with a raised platform in the center. Standing on that platform was some sort of reptilian humanoid with long wild red hair, thick swirly glasses, and a frayed labcoat.

"I've been expecting you." said the reptile.

"You wouldn't happen to be Becky, would you?" asked Linda.

"I would, yes." said the reptile. "Interesting. You don't seem to be transformed into another sate. Except for your scarf, of course."

Linda looked at her scarf again. It didn't seem to be trying to grasp anything at the moment.

"So, Becky, I-"

"Call me Miss Mecca." said the reptile. "I've picked up some readings recently. It seems you have destroyed the demon forms of two of our sisters already. I will ensure you will not destroy a third."

Miss Mecca pushed a button, causing the platform she was on to rise upwards like an elevator. Linda sighed and headed through a door at the back of the room.

She came to a hallway that seemed unassuming. There were a few odd slots in the wall, though. Her scarf reached out slightly to wave it self in front of a slot.

Almost instantly, a buzzsaw shot out of the slot on the wall, Linda's scarf shot back as the saw blade rapidly whirred before going back into the wall.

Linda decided to carefully walk along the floor, making sure not to come close to any slots on the wall. She got to the end of the hallway as one of Becky's thoughts entered her mind.

"I've decided to test Cleo's ability to distinguish real artifacts from fake artifacts, by replacing her real ones with replicas and breaking them in front of her."

When the thought left her mind, Linda shrugged and went through the door.

She came to another hallway. This one had a laser grid acting as traps. Linda tried to carefully tip toe in between the lasers, but her scarf brushed up against one of them, causing Linda to get painfully electrocuted.

"Subject appears to respond to electrocution with discomfort." said Miss Mecca's voice. Linda looked around and saw a surveillance camera on the ceiling. "Just great." she sighed. "Two disembodied voices in one day."

Linda went through the door at the back of the room and came to a circular chamber with pendulums swinging from the ceiling. Just then, one of Becky's thoughts entered Linda's mind.

"I have altered Melody's piano so that the E and B keys give a painful electric shock when pressed. The results of this experiment should be interesting."

After the thought left her mind, Linda made her way through the swinging pendulums, keeping track of their rhythm. One of them smacked into her, knocking her across the room and into the door. She dusted herself off and went through the door.

"So what is this a factory of?" asked Linda. "What does it produce?"

"That is not important." said Miss Mecca. "The important thing is the machinations that whir and clank eternally, the mechanical process itself."

Linda walked into the next room and saw that it was filled with bulky, can-shaped robots.

"Although, I did find it useful for producing protection." said Miss Mecca.

The robots all whirred to life and started advancing on Linda. Linda backed up slightly as her scarf shot out and grabbed one of the robots, crushing it until it exploded. The rest of the robots ran towards Linda. Linda ran around the room from them as her scarf formed into a fist and smashed them one by one. Eventually, the remaining robots caught up with Linda and tackled her. Linda's scarf managed to grab them all at once and compress them into a cube of scrap metal.

Linda smiled confidentially as her scarf held the cube up to the security camera. She dropped the cube before moving on to the next room.

The next room had a set of giant blowing fans on the floor. Linda floated through the air on them before making it to the end of the room.

"Is there a bedroom or anything in here? Where do you sleep?" asked Linda.

"I feel no need for sleeping." said Miss Mecca. "Or eating, or anything else for that matter, other than constructing or experimenting."

Linda walked through the doors into the next room.

The next room was gigantic, and it was dominated by a enormous machine in the center. The machine seemed to be the source of power for the entire factory, and it was lined with fuel tanks, meters, Tesla coils, electric plugs, generators, and various other vaguely scientific things. Convener belts were running all throughout the room to and from the machine.

One of Becky's thoughts entered Linda's mind again.

"I have decided to conduct an experiment on Sky by attaching pieces of wood to table and chair legs to make it appear to her that she's growing shorter. I will document the conclusion shortly."

Linda approached the machine. "Hmm." she thought. "How should I go about blowing this thing up?"

"Don't get any ideas." said Miss Mecca, and a massive flame shot out from the machine, nearly scorching Linda. The machine also started firing out electricity from its Tesla coils. Linda got hit by a bolt of electricity and got launched across the room.

Linda got up as the machine whirred and clanked, balls of burning scrap metal shooting out of the furnace in its center. The balls of burning scrap metal bounced along the floor as Linda ducked and her scarf swatted them out of the way.

Linda ran all around the room, jumping over meters and fuel lines all the while. Linda looked around for an exit when she spotted an opening in the ceiling. She thought for a way to get up there as she ran about the room and dodged everything the machine threw at her. Eventually, she saw a set of whirring gears that seemed to lead to the top of the machine and thus towards the hole in the ceiling.

Linda ran towards the gears as her scarf shot out and grabbed the lowest gear by the spoke. Linda was pulled upwards as she stood on another one of the spokes, her scarf releasing its grip so it wouldn't get caught in between the gears. Linda climbed from gear to moving gear up the machine, dodging bolts of electricity that fired at her from every angle.

Soon, Linda climbed to the top of the giant machine, on which there was a giant metal funnel. She looked for a way to get to the hole in the ceiling. She soon saw a large, loose spring that was sticking out of the top, and her scarf reached out and pressed the spring. Linda stepped onto the spring and the scarf released, springing Linda up through the opening in the ceiling.

Linda ended up in a fairly bare room that had an elevator in the back. Yet another one of Becky's thoughts entered her mind.

"My sisters seem to be rather annoyed by the machine I built to study the effects extremely loud noises have on people's ears. I should collect more data."

After the thought left her mind, Linda stepped into the elevator, which started rising upwards.

While she was on the elevator, Linda heard Miss Mecca's voice.

"It seems you are insistent in disrupting my factory." said Miss Mecca. "I'll have to deal with that."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Linda. "What does all of these experiments and machines accomplish?

"It does not matter." said Miss Mecca. "All that matters is that the scientific method is carried out eternally. I have been waiting for somebody other than myself to perform experiments on. It's a shame, really, that I'll have to dispose of you."

The elevator came to a stop and the door opened, revealing a long empty hallway. Linda walked down it in silence before opening the door at the end and stepping through.

Linda was in a large circular, metallic chamber with yellow metal bars lining the walls. There were orange lights on the ceiling and an odd circular pattern on the floor. Standing in the middle of the room was Miss Mecca.

"Alright, I suppose you're going to fight me now, right? With lizard powers or something?" said Linda.

"Close." said Miss Mecca. "I will fight you in a different way."

Miss Mecca pushed a button on the wall. The circular pattern on the floor opened, and a giant square robot rose into the room. It was mostly blue with red shoulders, a red and silver head, and two silver levers jutting out of its back. It had what appeared to be blue cannons on the ends of its arms.

Miss Mecca quickly climbed up the robot and grabbed onto the two levers on its back. The robot whirred to life as Miss Mecca said "Now then, it's time to dispose of a hindrance."

Miss Mecca pulled one of the levers, and the robot raised its arms, firing balls of electricity at Linda. Linda dodged one, but was hit by the other, causing her to be shot across the room and into a wall. The robot clanked towards her as she got up.

Linda's scarf reached out and attempted to grab the robot's leg, but it was too heavy to even budge. The robot stomped on the ground, causing the floor to shake.

The robot raised its foot and tried to step on Linda, but Linda scampered out of the way in time. She backed up to the wall as the robot continued trudging towards her.

Miss Mecca pulled a lever as the robot fired out a large missile towards Linda. Linda's eyes widened as she watched the huge missile get fired right for her. Linda's scarf reached out and attempted to block the missile. The missile and the scarf pushed at each other before the scarf won, redirecting the missile right into Miss Mecca.

The missile exploded, blasting Miss Mecca off of the robot and leaving her dazed. The robot looked unharmed, however. Miss Mecca soon dusted herself off and climbed back onto the robot, saying "That was a fortunate maneuver, but you will not be able to make it again."

The robot again raised its foot, which started crackling with electricity. Linda's scarf shot towards the upper wall and grabbed one of the yellow bars, pulling her upward before the robot's foot came down, electrifying the floor. Linda was unharmed by the electricity, but Miss Mecca pulled another lever and the robot's hands transformed into hands that were giant metal claws. She pulled another lever and the robot pressed its hand against another one of the yellow bars on the wall.

The robot's hand suddenly electrified, sending a current along the bars and electrocuting Linda. The entire room lit up as Linda shot across the room, bright yellow sparks flying off of her as she bounced off the walls.

Linda landed with a thud at the robot's feet as Miss Mecca said "Interesting. It appears that when one is electrocuted, one's skeleton is briefly visible. I have only tested this on my sisters so far, so more tests will be needed."

Linda stood up and groaned. Her hat was crackling with electricity and her pigtails were all frizzy.

The robot again lumbered towards Linda. Linda decided to run up near the robot and jump into the air, so that her scarf could stretch out and flick Miss Mecca in the head.

Miss Mecca angrily pulled a lever as the robot swung its arm, smacking Linda across the room.

"Do you really think you'll be able to outwit a genius such as myself?" said Miss Mecca, as she pulled a lever and the robot's hands changed back to cannons. The robot charged up another round of electricity blasts.

The robot fired several orbs of energy at Linda, who proceeded to run past all of them and run towards the robot, where her scarf balled into a fist and punched it directly in its head.

The robot didn't seem to be affected at all as Miss Mecca pulled a lever and shot out several dozen missiles at Linda. Linda's scarf swung some of them back at Miss Mecca, but a lot of them still hit Linda.

Several small explosions filled the room, leaving both Linda and Miss Mecca dazed. Miss Mecca attempted to scamper back onto her robot, but Linda's scarf grabbed her and slammed her into the floor.

"Get off me!" said Miss Mecca, who revealed several sharp fangs in her mouth as she gnashed at Linda. Linda's scarf pulled back as Miss Mecca had time to crawl back onto her robot.

When she got back onto her robot, Miss Mecca said "Perhaps I have underestimated you. After all, you did manage to defeat two of our sisters already, dimwitted and simplistic their minds may be. In addition to that, you seem to be in control of that scarf, though what powers beyond grasping things I am not yet aware of. Yes, I suppose I should be less careless in the methods I use to deal with you. I shall now use more, for lack of a better word, direct methods to bring about your demise."

Miss Mecca pulled a lever and the robot's hands switched back to metal claws. The robot grabbed Linda with one of its claws as Linda struggled to get free.

"There is one thing I have been wondering, Linda." said Miss Mecca. "Why exactly do you desire to 'save' us? Why do you feel that attempting to turn us back into mortals is what we want?"

"It may not be what you want," said Linda, "but I believe that it's for the best."

"Nonsense!" shouted Miss Mecca, as the robot hit Linda in the head with its other metal claw. "I have no desire to ever to back to my pathetic human form. I am far smarter, far more cunning, and far less hindered by moral dilemmas."

The robot hit Linda with its metal claw again. Linda clutched her head in pain as Miss Mecca continued.

"Furthermore, why do you have any desire to change us back in the first place? None of us have ever liked you, and you know that full well. Why do you want to try to 'rescue' people who hate you?"

"Because." said Linda. "Maybe you do all treat me terribly, but you're still my sisters and I still care about all of you."

"Well, maybe you'll be glad to know that after I dispose of you, we'll all be happy for the rest of our existences in our respective demon forms." said Miss Mecca.

The robot hit Linda with its claw once again as Linda noticed that it was standing on the circular pattern on the floor that it had risen out of. Linda looked around and soon found the button on the wall.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that." said Linda, as her scarf slowly stretched out and pressed the button.

The circular pattern on the floor opened up and Miss Mecca yelled as the robot fell in with her on it. The robot let go of Linda as she landed right next to the new hole in the floor. The robot manage to hang on with one of its claws as Linda looked and saw that it was now hanging right above the huge machine on the lower floor.

"Err, perhaps I was being a bit hasty." said Miss Mecca nervously, maybe we could work out some sort of agreement."

"I don't know about that." smiled Linda. "First I'd like to perform a certain... experiment."

Linda's scarf reached out and grabbed the metal claw that was hanging on. It slowly pried the claw off of the edge it was hanging onto, allowing Miss Mecca and the robot to fall into the huge machine's funnel.

After they fell in, Linda looked and saw that the machine started to go haywire. Pressure gauges were going off the charts and shattering as the whole factory looked like it was going to have a melt down.

Linda looked hurriedly for a quick escape exit and realized that there probably wasn't going to be one that would get her out in time. Linda thought of one last idea that may be able to work.

Linda gulped as her scarf reached over her and balled into a fist, concealing her in a round ball of scarf.

Soon, the entire factory exploded in a gigantic mushroom cloud, lighting up the night sky so much that it could almost be mistaken for daytime for a brief moment. Chunks of metal and debris were rocketed off into the distance, including a round fire ball that shot off into the great unknown.

It landed what seemed like miles away and extinguished upon landing. It unfurled as Linda stood up. From where she was, she could still she the remains of the huge factory collapse into a pile of scrap metal just before everything went white.

Linda awoke in Becky's exhibit at the museum as the Tesla coils shot electricity at each of the paintings and animation statues, reducing them to pure electricity. After that, the Tesla coils themselves turned into a glowing mass of yellow energy, which soon formed into the glowing yellow apparition of Becky, with buck teeth in braces, rather thick glasses, and long bright red hair.

"It seems you are a better combatant than I expected." said Becky. "Perhaps you do stand a chance at defeating the rest of us. I feel I must apologize for trying to dispose of you. I suppose I should also apologize for all of those experiments. Perhaps my experiments and inventions should be more focused, rather than doing it just for the sake of doing it."

Becky looked at herself and said "I believe my first new experiment should be identifying the new form I'm currently in."

"Well, I'll look forward to seeing the results." said Linda. "In the meantime, I'll be trying to free the rest of our sisters."

"Before you go, there's something I should tell you. The sister closes to where you are now is Melody. My readings detected that she was unusually powerful, more powerful than the three of us you've already beaten."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind." said Linda, waving along with her scarf to Becky as they headed back to the circular room.


	7. Siren

Linda looked at the door marked "Siren". it was the only door in the room she hadn't entered, and it seemed to be slightly more ornate than the other doors.

The mysterious voice came back on.

"It seems you're quite capable of combat with your scarf. Perhaps you will make a worthwhile addition to the museum."

"I'm not going to let you turn me into some evil demon." said Linda.

"I believe Siren might have something different to say about that. You see, we noticed that something about her seemed special. We decided to give her something most of her other sisters didn't get. I believe it's something you will remember, as it's likely the last thing you'll see as a mortal human." said the voice, before it ended with a click.

Linda's scarf pulled open Siren's door as she walked inside.

Siren's exhibit was quite a bit more elaborate than any of the other ones Linda had seen so far. It was bigger, and resembled a music hall, with an entire orchestra playing on either side, though there didn't seem to be any musicians in the room.

Linda walked along the exhibit as she looked at the various portraits. One was of the time Melody sang so high-pitched that the entire house shattered. Another was of the time Melody sang a song that made plants grow. Another was of the time Melody sang loud enough that Samantha's teeth all shattered. As Linda recalled, Samantha had to spend eight hours at the dentist's and was pretty mad when she got home. Yet another portrait was of the time Melody played a song on a guitar that made Monica, Cleo, and Susan compulsively dance for days on end. Susan didn't mind as much as the other two did.

Linda continued walking along the exhibit as she saw four gigantic marble statues of Melody. One was of Melody singing in to a microphone, another was of her playing a violin, yet another was of her playing a piano, and the fourth was of her playing a trumpet.

At the end of the exhibit room, Linda found a massive pipe organ that was playing itself. One of the pipes was larger than normal and had a shimmering white portal inside of it. Linda looked for a way to get up to it before she found a tuba in one of the orchestras. She hopped across a cello, bounced on some drums, and landed in the tuba. When the tuba played, it shot her out across the exhibit room and right into the portal.

Linda landed in a grassy mountain range with a clear blue sky. Linda walked around for a bit to see if there was anything out of the ordinary. After a while of walking, one of Melody's thoughts entered her mind.

"Who does Sabrina think she is, telling me when I can and can't practice singing? I should buy a speaker that'll make my singing loud enough to launch her into space!"

After the thought left her mind, Linda continued walking.

One of the things Linda saw while traversing the mountain range was a set of large, flat mushrooms. A round rock was bouncing back and forth across them, creating a booming drum beat. Another thing Linda saw was a field of horn-shaped flowers that played a triumphant horn section. Yet another thing Linda saw was a lake full of multicolored jellyfish who played their tentacles like violins, creating a string section. Curious, Linda put her hand in the water, and the rippling also created a short song.

As she was walking away from the lake, another one of Melody's thoughts entered Linda's mind.

"Jelly might be able to join the band, but the only instrument that could fit her is probably the tuba. I may have to change some things around."

When the thought left Linda's mind, she continued looking around.

Eventually, she came across a small village with a few little huts in it. The huts were small, only about twice Linda's size, and they had an odd spiral design on the roofs.

Linda watched from afar as the door to one of the huts opened and a strange humanoid creature walked out. It had a light blue body and a blank white spherical head. It had a face that had two black squares for eyes and an orangeish triangle for a mouth. The creature looked around and soon noticed Linda.

"Why, hello, strange being." said the creature. "What brings you to our little village?"

"Oh, I'm Linda." said Linda. "I'm, uh, looking for my sister. I don't suppose you know who she is."

The creature said "I don't know what a sister is, but if you'd like you can come inside for breakfast."

Linda remember how long it had been since she had eaten anything and said "Sure."

The creature said "Well, follow me." and walked back inside the hut. Linda followed, having to crouch down to enter. Linda was pretty small, but even she was too big for the tiny hut. She had to lean down just so she wouldn't hit her head on the ceiling. The interior of the hut was fairly simple, with a few wooden peices of funiture like tables and chairs. There were a few other nearly identical looking creatures sitting at the table.

"Greetings, Varvix" said one of them to the one that led Linda inside. "What brings this strange being to our home?"

"She said she's looking for her sister." said Varvix.

"Oh?" said one of the creatures. "What's that? Is it a type of food?"

The creature placed some strange looking food on the table in front of Linda. It resembled a meal consisting of a purplish swirling soup, a orange and blue cinnamon roll, a sandwich filled with green slices of something, and a glass full of red and yellow liquid.

"No, they're not a type of food, though sometimes it can be hard to convince Jelly of that. Or Cindy, according to recent events." said Linda. "My sisters are people who I'm related to, and it's really important that I know where..."

Linda trailed off as she saw the various foods on the table. they looked sort of weird, but they smelled delicious, and she couldn't remember the last time she had eaten.

She quickly began scarfing down the food in front of her. It had a strange aftertaste, but overall it actually tasted pretty good. After eating all the food on the table, Linda smiled. Suddenly, one of Melody's thoughts entered her mind.

"Fay keeps saying that if I sing any louder she'll go deaf. I've decided to take classes that'll help increase my singing volume.

When the thought left her mind, Linda heard one of the creatures speak up.

"What's really important?" asked one of the creatures.

"Huh? Oh, right. Well, I'm pretty sure one of my sisters is here. A sister is a family member."

"What's a family member?" asked Varvix.

"It's sort of like somebody who you grow up together and live with. Sometimes you get really close to them, other times not really. Now, the one I'm looking for, assuming she isn't a giant bird or something by now, is a girl who's pretty tall, she has silky green hair, and she usually wears a white dress that trails along the ground. Would you know anybody like that?"

"That sounds like Siren." said Varvix. "And we're all pretty close to her. After all, she's the one who taught us to always believe and trust in the Great Flower, and worship it daily."

"Oh no." muttered Linda to herself. "Say, do you know when one of your, err, worshiping sessions will be?"

"Why, it's in just a few minutes." said one of the creatures.

"Would I be able to attend?" asked Linda.

"I don't see why not." said one of the creatures.

A few minutes later, the creatures headed out of the house and Linda followed, making sure not to hit her head on the doorway. Several of the other creatures had left their homes and were all marching towards the peak of one of the mountains. Linda followed them up. As they neared the mountain peak, yet another one of Melody's thoughts entered Linda's mind.

"The only instrument Anne will play is the theremin. How am I supposed to incorporate that into the band.

After the thought let her mind, Linda continued following the creatures up the rather tall mountain.

Linda continued walking as she passed a fence surrounding the mountaintop and to the peak, where there was a large hole.

The creatures all stood in a crowd as Linda saw a humanoid figure rise out of the hole and stand on the peak.

The figure looked more humanoid than the other demons had faced so far. In fact, the figure looked pretty similar to Melody. She had long green hair that reached her waist, pale white skin, and a long white dress that trailed along the ground around her in a perfect circle.

"Greetings, my children." said the figure.

"Greetings, Siren." said the creatures.

Siren said "Have all of you been doing well?"

"Yes, Siren." said the creatures.

"Good, let us thank the Great Flower for bringing us peace and happiness." said Siren.

"Great Flower?" said Linda, confused.

Siren noticed Linda among the crowd and said "Ah, I see we have a new arrival. Do you wish to join our following, sister?"

"I don't know what the following is for, and you've never called me sister before." said Linda.

Siren took a bow and said "The following is for the Great Flower. That who sowed all of life and let it grow."

"And where is this Great Flower?" asked Linda.

"Why, I am standing on it right now." said Siren. "With all of its power, the Great Flower could easily destroy me from where I am standing, but it does not. That shows how trusting it is of me to be its caretaker."

Linda was uneasy talking to Siren. "I''m assuming you don't go by Melody anymore?"

Siren said "That name is beneath me now. I am only called Siren."

"Could I see this Great Flower?" asked Linda.

"In due time." said Siren. "For now, we must practice our anthem."

Siren began singing in a high-pitched, droning hum. The other creatures followed her lead. Linda looked on as there seemed to be a slight rumbling in the ground. The singing continued for several minutes as Linda watched with confusion.

When the singing stopped, Linda asked "What was the point of that?"

"It is to let the Great Flower know that we trust it not too harm us." said Siren.

"Uh, alright." said Linda. "Siren, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it, my child?" asked Siren.

"Okay, first off, I'm not your 'child', I'm your sister." said Linda. "Second, do you really think that this is what you want? To be a demonic cult leader worshiping a... a flower?"

Siren's expression was unchanged as she said "Oh, perhaps you haven't seen the beauty of the Great Flower yet. I shall show you what a life-changing experience it can be, then."

Siren reached down and grabbed Linda with her long sleeved arms.

"Hey, let me go!" cried Linda as Siren held her up and said "Now, let the rebirth begin."

"Rebirth? What are you talking about!?" asked Linda frantically. Siren didn't reply as she began singing a strange song that echoed throughout the entire mountain range. The creatures all joined in as they stood on the edges of Siren's dress and took a bow. The sky began to gradually dim as storm clouds formed above.

"No! Please, stop it!" cried Linda. As Siren continued singing, the ground started to rumble.

Linda tried to pry herself from Siren, but Siren didn't seem to even notice as she continued singing and holding Linda over her head.

Linda's scarf managed to pry her out of Siren's grasp. Linda leapt out of the way just in time as a massive set of orange and green jaws snapped up from the ground and clamped shut over Siren and all of the strange creatures. Linda was breathing rapidly as she struggled to regain her composure looking at the enormous mouth that came out of the ground and nearly shut over her.

Linda got to her feet and looked on at the mouth of whatever creature was buried inside the mountain. Just as she began to wonder what had happened to Siren and the creatures, she heard a wicked cackling from within the jaws.

The huge jaws retracted back into the ground to reveal Siren, but she was quite different. Her white dress was now a darkened red, her long green hair was now frazzled and spiky, and her calm expression was replaced with a deranged grin, showing off her sharp teeth.

"I am reborn!" shouted Siren. Storm clouds floated above as the strange creatures started flying around Siren. They now had dark red bodies, batlike wings, and the same deranged grin that siren had. They were also all carrying small scythes.

Siren turned to Linda and said "So, you don't want to be reborn with the rest of us, you insufferable pest? Well, I'm sure the Great Flower will appreciate you just the same when I turn you into mulch!"

"Attack!" yelled Siren, and the creatures all swooped down towards Linda. Linda ducked as the creatures swung their scythes at her, a few just barely nicking her.

The creatures flew in a circle above Linda's head as they sang in unison. Then they all swung down their scythes at once, badly cutting Linda in various places. Linda's scarf waved around in the air, causing the creatures to briefly disperse as Linda ran for cover underneath a fence.

"Hiding like a scared bunny, huh?" said Siren. "It's a wonder how you ever managed to defeat even someone as brainless and uncultured as Cindy or Susan."

Siren waved her arms, and a bolt of lightning shot down from the stormy sky, splitting the fence Linda was hiding under in half. Siren waved her arms again and a massive chunk of hail fell from the sky. Linda barely scampered out of the way as the hail chunk landed and smashed the fence to pieces before toppling down the mountain.

Linda stood up and said "You don't scare me! Well, maybe a little. Well, maybe quite a bit actually. But, uh, let me try to think of where I was going with this."

"How cute." said Siren. "You think you're some variety of hero." Siren waved her hand and giant snowflakes fell from the sky, barely missing Linda. Linda's scarf grabbed one of the razor-sharp snowflakes and hurled it towards Siren.

With a simple wave of Siren's arm, lightning struck the snowflake in midair, vaporizing it.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that." said Siren. "In this form, I'm flawless!"

"Well, I bet you're not as good a singer." said Linda.

"What did you say?" said Siren.

"You heard me. You may have scythe-swinging followers and scary weather powers and a red dress, but I think your singing abilities have changed for the worse since you were, reborn or what ever you call it. I think you're a lousy singer now."

Though Linda had expected that comment to, at the least, seriously insult Siren, Siren didn't seem particularly affected at all.

"Do you now." said Siren.

"Uh, yes I do." said Linda, getting less confident.

"Very well." said Siren. "Grab her."

The winged creatures all grabbed Linda by her arms and hoisted her into the air.

"What?! What are you gonna do?" said Linda.

"It's almost unfortunate, really." said Siren in between cackles. "You probably would have made a fine follower of the Great Flower, exceptional even, and all you had to do was stay in its mouth. Oh well, at least you'll have the pleasure of having your little adventure, and your little life, for that matter, end with one of my magnificent performances."

"What exactly do you plan on doing?" asked Linda, growing steadily more nervous.

"Oh, let me put it in a way an ignorant little speck would be able to understand moments before it's wiped from existence. I'm going to sing so loudly that your head, for lack of a better word, explodes."

"WHAT?!" yelled Linda. "Wait, Melody, plea-!"

Linda was cut off as Siren started singing at unbelievable volumes. Her singing made a jet engine sound like a pin dropping. Linda's ears were instantly bombarded as the loudest sound she'd ever heard rang out with seemingly no end in sight. She couldn't even plug her ears, for what little good that might do, due to the creatures still holding her in the air by her arms. She could feel her skull shake with the noise, and she could barely see with the headache the singing was giving her.

If this went on for even a minute longer, Linda was sure her head truly would explode. She tried to think of a wait out of this, but it was nearly impossible to concentrate with her ears continually hit by deafening singing. Her scarf tried to pull the creatures off of her, but it didn't seem to be doing any good, and Siren's singing seemed to be getting louder by the second.

Right before Siren's crescendo reached the height of it's volume, Linda's scarf shot out and covered Siren's mouth, interrupting her singing. The scarf then shot back and punched out two of the creatures grabbing Linda, causing the rest to drop her.

Linda clutched her head in pain as her ears were still ringing loudly. She wasn't sure if she even still had the ability to hear anything. She stood up dizzily and leaned on one of the more intact fences for balance.

"Why you rancid ragamuffin!" yelled Siren. When Linda heard her voice, she was surprised she wasn't deaf, but she didn't have much time to be happy about it before Siren continued ranting.

"Do you realize what you've done? That could have been my most magnificent performance of all time! But you had to ruin it, just like you always do!"

Linda looked around and saw that the creatures her scarf had punched had turned back to normal and were wandering around seemingly with no care. Linda got an idea as she saw the other creatures still flying around. She ran towards a group of them, and while a few of them scratched her with their scythes, her scarf managed to punch them out of the sky and turn them back into normal.

"What are you doing?" said Siren. She waved her hands and lightning, hail, snow, winds, and even tornadoes fell upon the battle field in a tremendous storm. Linda managed to dodge the lightning, but a few chunks of hail fell on her head, causing her headache to worsen. Still, she managed the punch out the last of the creatures, turning them all back to normal.

Siren shrieked "I hate you so mu-!"

Suddenly, the giant jaws rose up once again and clamped shut over Siren. The sky turned back to a normal blue colour as Linda looked on in confusion. Soon, the jaws retracted back into the ground, and Siren was back to the calm and somewhat unsettling version Linda saw when she first got to the mountain's peak.

"Now, now." said Siren. "There is still hope for you."

"What the-? You were just trying to make my head explode!" yelled Linda. "And I think I told you I'm not stepping into that thing's mouth!"

"I know the kind of person you are." said Siren. "You're simply a frightened little girl who doesn't know what to do, and you need salvation."

"Well, there's truth in that first part, but I don't want the kind of 'salvation' you're offering." said Linda.

"It seems I'll have to persuade you in some way." said Siren.

Siren sung a few notes, and large, solid musical notes materialized into the air and flew at Linda.

Linda dodged out of the way and the notes soon dissipated.

Siren sang another short tune and more notes flew towards Linda. Linda managed to dodge most of them, but one hit her. She suddenly felt a compelling urge to walk forward towards Siren. It only lasted for a few seconds before she managed to shake it off.

"For the last time," said Linda. "I'm never going to step into that things mouth!"

Linda's scarf balled into a fist and shot out at Siren, hitting her in the head. Siren didn't seem to react much, only reeling back slightly and saying "That wasn't very nice. "Perhaps some of my other followers should lead by example."

Siren began singing a tune again, and the creatures all started to step back onto her dress. Linda got and idea as her scarf started plucking them all off one by one and dropping them on the ground.

When Siren finished singing, she realized nobody was standing on her dress. She started to lose her composure as she said "Now, why is it that you insolent little cretins can't do something as simple as standing in one spot for a few seconds?"

The ground started to rumble and Linda noticed that Siren's dress was starting to turn faintly red.

Siren raised her arms up and said "I mean are you that stu-"

The massive jaws rose from the ground once again, this time clamping right over Siren's arms. Siren yelped in pain and when the jaws went back into the ground, Siren clutched her arms before angrily turning to the ground she was standing on.

"You stupid plant!" she yelled, her hair getting spikier. "Can you do anything right?! I ought to turn you into a salad, you-"

Suddenly, a titanic carnivorous plant rose from the ground, snatching up Siren in its mouth. It resembled a gigantic flower with the head of a Venus Fly Trap, only with a green and orange head that had razor sharp teeth and a few strange eye spots on the orange parts. It also had a few large leaves growing out of its stem. The creatures all ran away and Linda stepped back as the Great Flower ate Siren in a single gulp.

Soon after it did, the Great Flower began to change. Its already sharp teeth grew even sharper, its petals and leaves turned orange and spiky, its stem turned bright red, and spiky vines started sprouting from its body. It turned to Linda and roared before gnashing its teeth at her.

Linda sprinted down the mountainside, but a wall of barbed roots shot out of the ground and formed a wall that blocked her. The Great Flower reared back and swung its head at Linda mouth-first. Linda jumped out of the way as the Great Flower bit a huge chunk out of the ground before spitting it out.

Linda looked up and saw that the sky wasn't exactly blue and clear or dark and stormy anymore, but instead a whirling mishmash of colours, clouds, and shapes. The Great Flower swung a vine at Linda and connected, knocking her to the ground. It then reared back again before lunging its head towards her. Linda's scarf shot out and tried to stop it from chomping her, but the massive plant was too powerful to be stopped for long and Linda had to roll out of the way of its bite.

Linda was nearly exhausted by this point, but she made her way back to the mountain top and saw the stem of the flower. She had an idea that probably wasn't going to work, but it was all she could think of.

Her scarf reached out and grabbed the stem, which was sort of like the plant's version of a neck, or something, and tried to pluck the giant flower out of the ground. The Great Flower noticed and swung at Linda with its vines. Linda managed to dodge, but her scarf didn't seem to be strong enough to pull the plant from the mountain. Linda grabbed part of her scarf and started pulling it like a rope in a tug of war.

The Great Flower roared and continued swinging vines and leaves, but the swinging was getting steadily more inaccurate and most missed Linda.

Eventually, Linda helped her scarf rip the Great Flower right out of the ground, pulling all of its roots out with it and holding it up in the air. The Great Flower let out an odd combination of a roar and a scream before rapidly withering. After it had completely withered, it crumpled to dust and blew away in the wind.

Everything went white and Linda slowly awoke in Melody's exhibit, feeling rather tired. The musical instruments around the exhibit played a short fanfare before they all turned into balls of glowing white energy and flew towards the center. The energy then formed into the translucent white form of melody, with her long straight hair and her long dress.

"You know, maybe you were right." said Melody. "Maybe I should just use my singing to entertain rather than to hypnotize people into worshiping whatever that was that ate me."

Melody looked down and saw that Linda was sitting on the floor, nearly in tears.

"Is anything wrong my chi-sorry, force of habit. Is anything wrong, Linda?" asked Melody.

Linda said "It's just... I miss my sisters, and my home. And I don't know how long I'll be able to keep this up. I-I think I'm in over my head."

"Well," said Melody, "You did manage to defeat four of us."

"Yeah." said Linda. "But it seems like each one is more difficult than the last. Not only do each of you guys seem to be stronger than the last, but also, it feels like it keeps getting more and more difficult to go on. At this point, I don't know if I'll even live long enough to free all of you or see home ever again."

"Err, well, I'm sure you'll be able to do it, I guess?" said Melody.

Linda sighed. "And really, I'm not sure if I'm even doing any good. So far, you all seem a lot happier in your demon forms."

"I suppose I was for the moment." said Melody, "but I don't know what whoever runs this museum has planned, so for all I know what was in store for me could have been far worse. So, for what it's worth, thank you, Linda."

Linda seemed slightly happier.

Melody then said "So, are you feeling alright, physically speaking?"

Linda said "To be honest, not really. I'm still in a lot of pain from being burned. And sliced. And eaten. And electrocuted. And smashed. And blown up. And sang at so loudly that my head almost exploded."

Linda laughed weakly to herself and said "Come to think of it, maybe I wouldn't be such a bad fit for the Museum of Agony after all."

Melody said "Well, I'm sorry about the parts of those that I was responsible for. And, now that I think about it, I guess I'm also sorry about the time I made you drag an entire grand piano up three flights of stairs. And the time I made you sing until your voice gave out. And the time I replaced all of the dental floss with violin string because I thought that would create teeth music, or something. And also the time I-"

"You know, we can talk about that later." said Linda.

Linda yawned and realized that she was having difficulty keeping her eyes more than half open.

"Are you tired?" asked Melody.

"To be honest, yeah." said Linda. "I haven't gotten much rest since I got here, and I don't really know how much time has past. Maybe hours, maybe days."

"Maybe you should try to get some sleep, then." said Melody.

"I guess, but are you sure it's alright while eight of our sisters are still in some weird realm, probably changed into a giant space spider or something crazy like that?" said Linda.

"I'm sure they'll be the same after you sleep as they are right now. Besides, you'll probably be better at facing them if you get some rest." said Melody.

"Okay, but how am I going to get any sleep in a place like this?" asked Linda.

"How about I sing a soothing lullaby for you?" said Melody.

"That would be nice, thanks." said Linda, yawning again. "You do have a pretty good singing voice.

Linda lied down on the floor, using her hat as a pillow and her scarf as a blanket, trying to get comfortable enough to fall asleep. Melody began singing a soft lullaby to Linda.

Linda listened to the lullaby and closed her eyes, trying to think of comforting things. The close things to comforting she could think of at the time were knitwear, marshmallows, gelatin, and holidays.

Soon, Linda had drifted off to sleep and was lightly snoring. Melody smiled before floating away to see where the rest of the already-freed sisters were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ends sort of the first act or "set" of the story. After this will be a short intermission chapter of sorts before Linda encounters the next set of her sisters.


	8. An Intermission

Linda awoke after what felt like a few hours in the empty room that used to be Melody's exhibit. She could faintly hear talking in a nearby room. She was feeling quite a bit better after getting some sleep, even if she was sleeping in a rather uncomfortable place. She got up and put on her hat as she left the room and entered the circular hallway. She saw the souls of four of her sisters having a conversation.

"And I had these butterfly wings, and a big spikey tail, and my head was like an axe or something!" said Susan with glee.

"That's nothing." said Cindy, taking a drag on her cigar. "I had a crown made of dynamite, and a cigar the size of a tree!"

"You should have seen all the robots I was able to build." said Becky. "One particular model was nigh indestructible."

"You three may have had powers, but I was the one who had followers." said Melody confidentially. "That's got to count for something."

"How are you four doing?" asked Linda, walking up to them.

"Fine." said Melody. "Were you sleeping well?"

"About as well as I can." said Linda.

"So Linda, maybe you could decide this for us." said Becky, adjusting her glasses. "Which of us would you say was the best as a demon?"

"Err, what do you mean by best?" asked Linda.

"You know, cool-looking, fun to fight, that sort of thing." said Cindy, tapping some ash from her cigar. The translucent orange ash fell right through the floor.

"Oh, that's kinda hard to be certain about." said Linda. "I mean, I guess Cindy was pretty cool with all the fire and explosions, and with Susan it was kinda neat that I got to climb up this huge rainbow tower. Becky was one where I needed to think outside the box for a lot of it. As for Melody, I guess you could say that I feared for my life the most when facing her."

"That's always a good quality to have." said Cindy with a grin.

Linda looked at the big yellow bell in the center of the room. "Say, do any of you know what this does?"

"Not sure." said Susan, who was busy spinning in place like a translucent green cyclone.

Out of curiosity, Linda decided to see what the bell did. She walked up to hit and knocked on it.

When she did, the bell emitted a noise that sounded like every scream Linda had ever uttered all stitched together to vaguely resemble a bell chiming.

The noise rang out for several seconds before finally ending. "Okay, so I don't think I'll be doing that again." said Linda.

"Could I ring it, then?" asked Cindy.

Linda ignored what Cindy said before turning to the others and asking "So, any tips or suggestions for how I'll go about helping free the rest of our sisters?"

Becky said "Well, I wasn't able to get a good read on them before you er, destroyed my factory. But from what I could tell, four of them seem to be on the next floor up."

"I doubt Fay's gonna be that hard to beat." said Cindy.

"You sure?" said Susan. "You should have seen her when I accidentally hit her in the eye with a baseball. She's a pretty good batter, for what it's worth."

"What about Jelly?" asked Linda.

"Whatever she's been turned into, I suspect she has a giant tongue." said Melody. "I always did suspect her taste buds were ten times as powerful as anybody else.'

"How about Anne?" asked Linda.

"Well, I've never cared much for her." said Becky. "She always focused more on science fiction than science reality. My guess is she asked to be turned into some sort of ridiculous space ship with zero practicality."

"Maybe you could launch her straight into the sun!" said Cindy.

"Uh-huh." said Linda. "So, thanks for the advice, I think I'm gonna go for now. Hopefully I'll see you soon."

"One more thing. Are you sure you have to free Sabrina?" asked Cindy.

Linda sighed and said "Yes, I'm sure."

Susan said "So, you won't be talked into, say, rescuing everybody but Sabrina and then-"

"No, I won't be talked into that." said Linda.

"Okay, just checking. See you later, I guess." said Susan.

Linda walked out of the room, her scarf waving to the sisters as she did. She wandered around the museum in search of a stairway up, passing by things such as a painting of a foot where every single toe was stubbed, or a sculpture of a mouth with all the teeth upside down. Her scarf grasped at most of the exhibits she passed, and Linda still wasn't sure whether the scarf had a mind of its own or she was controlling it subconsciously.

"Well, I'm not sure if you can hear or understand me, or whatever," said Linda to her scarf, "but you've really been a huge help so far."

Linda soon came to a spiral staircase and started walking up it. Soon, the mysterious voice could be heard.

"Well, it seems you are quite a worthy fighter." said the mysterious voice. "But you are not yet even halfway through what you're trying to accomplish, so don't get confident just yet."

"Here's something I've been wondering. Who exactly are you?" said Linda, reaching the top of the stair and beginning to wander around the second floor.

"My true identity is classified." said the voice. "But I will say that I am the curator of this museum."

"So who do you work for?" asked Linda.

"The Demons of Vanity." said the Curator.

"And who are they?" asked Linda.

"Oh, nobody you'd be familiar with." said the Curator. "But they're not the only one of their kind. Among others, There's also the Demons of Gluttony, Demons of Sloth, though those haven't been heard from in a while. The Demons of Greed in particular are a rather well-liked sort around here, I believe one of their top members is a one-eyed gemstone that draws power from human greed."

"And has anybody managed to defeat any of them?" asked Linda.

"That's also classified." said the Curator.

Linda rolled her eyes and said "Uh-huh."

"Now then, I think you'll find your next few sisters will be quite a pain for you to deal with, but I won't spoil the surprise." said the Curator. A clicking sound was heard as the voice stopped.

After wandering past some more disturbing exhibits, Linda came to a long hall way. The walls had a total of four doors, labeled "Fay Soff", "Anne Droid V2.1", "Jelly-Chan", and the last one was simply named "Samantha."


	9. Fay Soff

Linda decided to go through the door closest to her, that being the one labeled "Fay Soff".

Fay's exhibit was decorated rather lavishly with clothing racks, and pink and blue colors, along with some green and yellow. There was a magazine rack near the door, and the room smelled like shampoo and perfume. Linda couldn't help but groan as she looked around the overly decorated exhibit.

One of the paintings was of Fay wearing a dress made of old firecrackers and cherry bombs, which Cindy was about to happily light. Another painting was of Fay wearing make up that Samantha made. Linda recalled that it made Fay's face smell like an old boot for three days. Yet another was of the time Fay put on a fashion show with strobe lights that rendered her sisters temporarily blind.

There were some statues in the exhibit, each rather garishly painted. One was of Fay sitting in a beauty salon chair. Another was of Fay applying makeup to her face.

On the back wall of the exhibit was a giant mirror. Instead of a reflection, though, the mirror was blank and dark blue. Linda decided to step through.

She felt herself falling for a few seconds before landing on what felt like a carpet. She looked around and saw that she seemed to be in the front hall of a gigantic house. Or maybe it was a regular house and she was really small, or something. The house wasn't one she was familiar with, in either case.

Linda started walked along the carpet, which was bigger than a football field to her. She was about the size of a large bug in this house, or maybe a small mouse. Walking along the carpet, she noticed one of the doors was slightly ajar, so she entered through that one.

She was standing in a large kitchen that was as garishly decorated as the exhibit was, with pastel covered magnets on the fridge and a bright pink oven, among other things. The tile floor seemed to be some sort of mosaic, though it was too big for Linda to tell what it was of.

Linda walked past the bright yellow kitchen table and saw something moving on the top of the fridge. It was too far away for Linda to get a good look at it, but Linda decided to check it out, running along the kitchen floor. This took a rather long time, as the kitchen floor felt like five hundred meters to Linda.

When Linda got to the base of the fridge, she started climbing up it like it was a steep mountainside, using her scarf like a rope as it latched onto to the various magnets. When she almost made it to the freezer, the door suddenly sung open, almost making Linda lose her grip. She hastily climbed to the top of the fridge door and looked into the now open fridge. It seemed to be filled with food designed to be pleasing to the eye, including a bowl of polka-dotted soup, a pitcher of striped milk, and a huge pink and purple gelatin mold. Linda suddenly got very hungry when she saw the gelatin. She was tempted by the thought of what was essentially a giant bouncy castle made of gelatin, but she decided to keep on climbing up the freezer door.

When she reached the top of the huge fridge, Linda felt one of Fay's thoughts enter her mind.

"Ugh, Becky's so annoying. She's always making these big ugly machines that make so much noise."

After the thought left her mind, Linda looked around and found a disembodied mouth with full red lips. Linda cautiously approached the mouth before it suddenly grew tiny black legs, making it resemble a very strange ant.

The mouth ant began skittering all around the top of the fridge. Linda tried to grab the odd creature, but the mouth ant shot out a torrent of flame at her. Linda reflexively jumped back to avoid being scorched, causing her scarf to swat the strange ant off of the fridge and onto the kitchen floor. Upon landing, the weird thing skittered its way out of the kitchen.

Linda slowly climbed back down the fridge and searched the giant house some more. She entered another room and came to a large pastel-coloured living room with a huge flat-screen TV, a big red fluffy couch, and a shelf of scented candles. The TV was displaying a collection of cosmetics commercials.

Linda noticed something moving on the couch so she decided to climb up it using her scarf to grab onto the bumps and creases in the couch. When she was halfway up, another of Fay's thoughts entered her mind.

"Melody's music may be decent, but she really needs to dress better if she wants to become a star."

When she reached the top of the couch, Linda saw two disembodied ears. Upon hearing Linda, they grew insect-like black bodies that made them resemble earwigs.

The ear-earwigs started scurrying around all over the couch. Linda approached one of them, but it shot out a burst of steam at her, knocking her back. Linda stood up and her scarf picked up one of the ear-earwigs and threw it into the other. Both of them were knocked off of the couch and they quickly scurried away. Linda climbed back down the couch and left the room.

Soon, Linda came to a towering staircase to the next floor. She climbed up it, though it felt more like a mountain to her. The staircase, like most things in the house, was painted with gaudy colours, in this case neon green and gold.

When she finally reached the top of the staircase, she was in the upper hallway, with a few more doors in it. Linda made her way through another giant door. This one led to a bathroom.

Instead of the usual white, everything in the bathroom that was porcelain was a neon mixture of purple, orange, and red. There were wall-to-wall shelves of make up, perfume, shampoo, and every possible cosmetic Linda could imagine. A few of the bottles had that image of a grinning demon that Linda had seen in a few different places. On the counter next to the sink were hair dryers, hair curlers, and pretty much every possible appliance one could use on their hair.

Linda heard a splash in the bathtub and decided to check it out. As she climbed up the tub, another of Fay's thoughts entered her mind.

"Susan's always coming home covered in dirt and mud. Does she really think it's fun playing around in the dirt like that?"

When the thought left her mind, Linda continued climbing onto the edge of the bathtub.

Climbing onto the side of the tub, she saw that it was still partially filled with water, pink and purple striped water to be specific. There was a bar of soap floating in the water, on which two disembodied eyeballs were. When the eyeballs saw Linda, they each grew eight black legs so that they resembled spiders.

They eye-spiders fired laser beams at Linda, who in an attempt to dodge, fell right into the bathwater with a splash. The water was fairly cold and felt like swimming through a bottle of perfume. Linda swam up for air only for the eye-spiders to shoot lasers at her again. Linda dived back down and swam towards the bar of soap. She swam up right behind the eye spiders as her scarf smacked them into the water. The eye-spiders quickly skittered out of the tub and out of the bathroom.

Soaking wet, Linda climbed back out of the bath and dried herself off before leaving the room.

When she got back to the upper hallway, she saw a large disembodied nose bouncing up and down on the ground. When Linda approached, the nose sniffed before growing a large black body that made it look like a scorpion with a nose for a head.

The nose-scorpion swatted at Linda with one of its pincers. Linda backed out of the way and started to run, but the nose-scorpions shot a large green boulder at her and knocked her down. The nose scorpion then raised it's stinger and attempted to bring it down on Linda. Linda wasn't sure what kind of venom a nose would have, but she didn't want to find out and quickly rolled out of the way as her scarf shot out and flicked the monster in the nose.

The nose-scorpion reared back before grabbing Linda with its pincers and tossing her onto the floor. The nose monster shot more green boulders from its nostrils at Linda, so she thought of an idea. Her scarf shot out and stuck two of its fingers up the nose-scorpion's nostrils. The monster attempted to shoot more green rocks, but it was too congested to do so. The nose-scorpion skittered away.

Linda continued walking around the upper hallway when she came to another massive door. This door was decorated even more gaudily than the others, and Linda could hear something happening behind it. Linda cautiously stepped through the slightly open door.

She was standing in what appeared to be a bedroom, with garish drawings all over the walls, a ceiling fan spinning around lazily, and an open closet full of clothes. On the wall at the back of the room was a huge mirror, and standing in front of it was was some sort of bizarre living doll.

The doll had a lurid purple and yellow dress with a picture of a cat on it, long green and orange sleeves for arms, and a enormous round head.

Linda started nervously approaching when the doll suddenly said to the mirror "Mirror, mirror, on my wall. Like, who's totally the prettiest of them all?"

"Fay, is that you? Why are you talking like a valley girl?" asked Linda.

"Fay Soff, actually." said Fay. "And you're, like, Linda, right?"

"Yes." said Linda.

"Oh, right." said Fay Soff. "You're the one who's dressed like a garage sale. Or maybe a grody hamper."

"Huh?" said Linda.

"You heard what I said." said Fay Soff, still looking into the mirror. "Your clothes are a meaningless mish-mash of colours and patterns and they don't go well at all!"

"Uh, maybe not." said Linda. "But they were the only ones that fit."

"Oh, Linda, you are like, the ugliest thing I've ever seen, but I do have one question."

Fay Soff turned around to look at Linda, revealing her face. Fay Soff's facial features were all bulging and, despite Fay Soff herself appearing to be a doll, were all quite organic-looking. Her huge eyes were red, yellow and blue striped, and didn't seem to be connected to any eye sockets. Her mouth had huge lips and seemed to be stuck in a permanent toothy grin. Her nose was a sickly blue and had a drip of glittery mucus hanging out of it. Her ears were yellow and purple, and seemed to just be attached to the sides of her heads with no ear canals. The only hair she had was a small tuft of green on the top of her head.

"Don't you think I'm just the prettiest thing you've ever seen?" asked Fay Soff.

Linda was a bit too creeped out to give a proper response, so she just started to slowly back away.

"I know I'm the most fabulous thing in the whole world." said Fay Soff. "Those weird things said I was. I'm the most positively perfectly pretty person on the planet! But I feel like something's missing in my looks."

Fay Soff then drew her eyes on Linda's scarf. "Wow, that scarf's like, the most totally awesome piece of neckwear I've ever seen! The rest of your outfit looks like garbage, but that scarf's the best. I have to have it!"

Linda said "Well, uh, it's kinda mine, and I need it. I'm not sure if I can even take it off."

"Oh, but I have to have it." said Fay Soff. "It'll be the perfect thing to complete my look. I'd kill to have a scarf like that. In fact, I think I will."

Fay Soff suddenly ran right at Linda and swatted her with one of her sleeve arms. She then grabbed Linda's scarf and attempted to pull if off. The scarf reached out and smacked Fay Soff in the face, causing her to let go and fall backwards.

"Ooh, it can move around too? That's like, the bomb!" said Fay Soff.

"I told you," said Linda, "you can't have it."

"I wasn't asking you." said Fay Soff. She opened her mouth and breathed out a torrent of fire. Linda ducked underneath, but she was still somewhat burned by the flames.

Fay Soff then shot two laser beams out of her eyes, both hitting Linda directly. The feeling of getting hit by lasers was similar to the unfortunately familiar feeling of getting electrocuted. Linda stood up as her scarf shot out and grabbed Fay Soff between her nose and her left ear, stretching her face out.

"Ah, not the face!" yelled Fay Soff.

Linda stepped backwards, causing her scarf to stretch out Fay Soff's face even more. When it was stretched out as far as it would go, Linda jumped, causing it to snap back and launching her right into Fay Soff's face, landing feet first before bouncing off.

The impact caused all of Fay Soff's facial features to pop off and fall to the floor, bouncing around.

"EEEEEEEWWWWW!" yelled Linda as one of Fay Soff's eyes bounced along the floor next to her.

Without her facial features, Fay Soff's face was completely blank. She ran around the room, yelling "My face! What did you do to my face?" She collided with the walls several times as she ran around.

The facial features were bouncing all around the room. Linda attempted to avoid them, but an ear landed next to her and shot out a burst of steam, launching her into the air. She landed right next to the nose, which promptly shot out an exploding booger at her, launching her into the air again. When she landed, the mouth bounced up to her, but her scarf grabbed it before it can breathe fire. Linda looked at Fay Soff running around without a face and got an idea.

Her scarf reached over and stuck the mouth right to Fay Soff's forehead. Linda then collected the other face parts one at a time and stuck them to different parts of Fay Soff's face. She stuck her right ear to her chin, her left ear to her right temple, her nose to the back of her head, and her eyes where her ears should be.

"Hey Fay." said Linda. "How do you like your new look?"

Fay Soff looked into the mirror using one of her eyes. When she saw what she looked like, her head swelled up and turned red, making her look like a giant tomato.

"AAAAHHHH! I'm ugly!" yelled Fay Soff, running around the room. She fanatically pulled off all of her facial features and stuck them back to their original position. She then turned to look at Linda and said "You ugly little nobody! I'm so gonna like, get you for that!"

Fay Soff grabbed Linda and tossed her high into the air. Linda reached her ascent just short of the whirring ceiling fan before she fell back to the ground with a painful thud.

Linda stood up before saying "Hey Fay, did anybody ever tell you your head looks like a rotten tomato?"

Fay Soff yelled "It's totally not!" and ran towards Linda, who stepped out of her way as her scarf shot out, causing Fay Soff to trip and fall face first onto the floor.

Again, all of her facial features popped off and started bouncing along the floor. Linda managed to work through her disgust as she grabbed each of the face arts and stuck them back onto to Fay Soff, though she did get hit with an eye laser or two.

When Fay Soff got up, she immediately saw that her facial features were again rearranged, and her head swelled up ever bigger and redder. She shook off her facial aspects and stuck them back to their original placement. She turned to Linda, looking madder than ever.

"That's it, I'm gonna grind you into powder and then I'm gonna apply the powder to my awesome face with a pink polka dotted powder puff!" yelled Fay Soff.

Fay Soff jumped into the air and landed next to Linda. Linda started backing away as Fay Soff looked at her and grinned sinister.

Fay Soff began firing projectiles from every one of her face facets at once. Linda dodged out of the way as a torrent of fire, snot grenades, lasers, and steam shot out of Fay Soff's face.

Linda ran for the door, but it was now closed and the handle was too far up for Linda to reach even with her scarf. Fay Soff continued approaching her firing a barrage of projectiles.

Linda leapt over flame, ducked under steam, and dodged out of the way of mucus bombs as she tried to run behind Fay Soff. However, Fay Soff turned rapidly to face Linda everywhere she went.

Eventually, Linda walked right into a corner of the room. She turned around to see Fay Soff approaching, each of her facial features shooting out projectiles.

Linda looked around, realizing that she didn't have anywhere to run from the dangerous face. When Fay Soff got closer, however, Linda noticed that her head was leaning downwards at her, and she could see part of the blank back of her head. Linda got an idea.

Right before the maelstrom of projectiles got close enough to hit Linda, her scarf quickly shot out and grabbed the back of Fay Soff's head, stretching it out. Linda then jumped into the air, causing her to be slingshotted over Fay Soff and into the back of her head, landing feet first and bouncing off.

The impact once again caused all of Fay Soff's face aspects to pop right off of her head.

As Fay Soff started running all around the room again, periodically causing the ground to shake by slamming her huge red head into the floor.

As her scarf picked up the bouncing mouth, Linda confidentially said "Looks like this is one face off you lost, Fay Soff."

The mouth then shot out a torrent of flame at Linda, burning her and covering her in soot.

"Typical, really." said Linda.

Linda stuck the mouth onto Fay Soff before collecting the other face parts once by one, taking care to dodge their projectiles and keep her balance when the room shook. She stuck each of the face facets onto Fay Soff, making sure to make her look ridiculous as possible.

"Why don't you take a glance at your new look? I think it really suits you." said Linda.

Fay Soff took a look in the mirror, and quickly freaked out, yelling "I'm hideous, I'm so hideous! I'm ugly, I look gross!"

As Fay Soff continued yelling, her head swelled up bigger and redder, and didn't seem to be stopping any time soon. Sensing what was about to happen, Linda hid in the open closet.

Fay Soff was still yelling "I look so gross! I'm so hideous! I'm so-"

A loud explosion rang through the air, leading Linda to wish she had plugged her ears. Soon, everything turned white.

Linda awoke in Fay's exhibit. Gradually, all of the painting and statues turned into dark blue balls of energy before flying into the mirror, which rippled before turning into a large ball of dark blue energy.

The ball of energy soon turned into the translucent, dark blue image of Fay, with hair in a ponytail, a gaudy dress, and an overly made-up face.

Fay was clutching her head, yelling "Ahh! You blew up my face!"

"Now Fay, you should calm down." said Linda.

"My face! And also my head!" yelled Fay.

"Fay!" yelled Linda. "You need to calm down."

Fay calmed down slightly and said "Why'd you blow up my face?"

Linda said "Well, it's partially because you were trying to kill me and partially to change you back from being a demon."

"Oh, I guess that would make sense to you." said Fay. "Though come to think of it, I didn't really look all that beautiful as a demon. In fact, I looked like a lumpy potato! What was I thinking? Well, maybe I look better as a human, or a soul or whatever I am right now. So thanks, I guess."

"Well, you're welcome." said Linda, waving to Fay before leaving the room.


End file.
